<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Call It Destiny by redcameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394778">You Can Call It Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon'>redcameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Sasuke and Sakura meet for the first time thanks to a certain friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSMonth 2015</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Call It Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old submission for SSMonth 2015 Day 1. Prompt: Matchmaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Outrageous</em> is an understatement, if Sakura may say so. She has set out a perfect plan for the day; wake up, get a fresh cup of coffee from her favorite diner down the street, get a manicure with Ino, and probably go shopping with her too. But then Naruto decides to disturb her tranquility by calling her and screaming her name through the phone.</p><p>“Sakura-chan!” Feeling annoyed as ever, she barks back.</p><p>“<em>What</em>, Naruto?”</p><p>“You busy?” She looks over the book on the table and the coffee cup next to it and grumbles.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“How do you feel about meeting a friend of mine?” She has to admit, Naruto is quite popular in the neighborhood so it makes sense that he knows more people than Sakura. When Sakura doesn’t reply, he elaborates.</p><p>“He’s as old as we are and a he’s a business major and a super hunk, like me! All the girls admire him!” Sakura rolls her eyes almost incredulously. “We’re in the same football team. I’m sure you’ve seen him several times before.” Sakura hates to admit it but Naruto is doing a good job selling this person. She does need to go out and meet more people, at least that’s what Ino says. Sakura would love to if it weren’t for her preplanned activities.</p><p>“Uhh... I’d love to, but-“</p><p>“Great! I’ll see you at our usual place in 15 minutes!” And with that Naruto hangs up before she can finish her sentence.</p><p>“Stupid Naruto.” She sets her phone aside. “Great so now what should I do?” She mutters to herself. She sighs before dialing the next most contacted person on her cell phone.</p><p>“Hey Ino? Yeah about today... I kind of have an urgent meeting with Naruto. He wants me to meet a friend of his in 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Ohh a friend?” Ino drags the first word in an exaggerating manner.</p><p>“Yeah some guy in his football team.” At this, Ino’s ears perk up.  </p><p>“That’s great!” Her excitement almost throws Sakura off balance.  </p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“You need someone else in your life, Sakura, other than me. I mean when was the last time you actually dated someone?”</p><p>“I’m just gonna meet Naruto’s friend. It doesn’t mean I’ll <em>date</em> him or anything. Since when did this become about my dating life?”</p><p>“Well since Naruto called you, when has this not? I mean, we’ll see. It’s worth the shot. Have fun, forehead!” Surprised but a tiny bit excited, Sakura downs the rest of her coffee, grabs her belongings, and exits the diner.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She waits at Ichiraku, their so called “usual place” when it’s actually Naruto’s, precisely 15 minutes after Naruto’s call and as predicted, Naruto is late. Sakura keeps glancing at her phone to avoid any awkwardness. She’s thankful that old man Teuchi knows her well and assumes she’s waiting for Naruto. Her waiting soon ends when a few minutes later, Naruto’s loud voice can be heard and his figure enters the stall.</p><p>“Hey Sakura-chan!” He says as he gives her a side hug. From her periphery, she can see another person she’s never seen before walking behind him and entering the stall.</p><p>She’s speechless all right. She eyes the tall stranger from head to toe. He notices his long dark raven hair long enough to cover some portions of his eye which are dark as coal, his defined jaw, broad shoulders and his body which looks like it belongs to an athlete. He wears a loose high-collared t-shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts. He looks like a simple man, yet she can’t take her eyes off him. His eyes catch her attention the most. Naruto said she would probably recognize him, but she does not seem to do. She will <em>definitely</em> remember seeing a man this handsome. She seems to be caught off guard when Naruto introduces him to Sakura.</p><p>“Sakura-chan, meet Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura.” Naruto gestures to the both of them.</p><p>“Uh, nice to meet you, Sasuke.”</p><p>“Hn. Likewise.” They both exchange handshakes and make their way to the barstools. Sakura and Naruto cheerfully chat like any other day while Sasuke listens attentively. Most of their conversation revolve around college, work, and Naruto’s girlfriend.</p><p>“Well anyway, Sasuke right here is desperate for a girlfriend.” Naruto gives him a pat on the back.</p><p>“No I’m not, idiot.” Naruto doesn’t seem to hear his remark and continues.</p><p>“He gets pretty tired of all the same girls chasing over him.”</p><p>“Ahh I see.” Expecting a more grand answer, Naruto pouts at this. Sakura leans in to his ear to whisper. “And what does that have anything to do with me?”</p><p>“Oh there’s no harm in introducing Sasuke to a very close friend of mine, right Sakura-chan? Who knows maybe the two of you can bond with each other.” Voice barely a whisper, he might as well just tell everyone that he’s trying to set them up together, because for sure Sasuke catches his words.</p><p>“Tch, you wish.” Sasuke mutters as he sips on his tea and puts on his most annoyed expression. Apparently Sakura notices his comment and snorts. Well now she sees that Sasuke has an attitude. That’s a strong first impression.</p><p>“Well with that kind of attitude, no wonder he’s desperate.” Sakura retaliates. Naruto can taste the reluctance in the atmosphere, so they remain silent for a few seconds as they try to enjoy their own meals.</p><p>“Okay I think I need to go now, otherwise Hinata will miss me.” Both Sasuke and Sakura roll their eyes at this. “See you guys later!”</p><p>“Naruto-!” Sakura says but he leaves the stall fast enough so Sasuke doesn’t have the chance to tag along. Finishing their meals not long after, they both exit the ramen stall moments later.</p><p>“I cancelled an appointment with a friend just to go meet him here and now he’s gone.” She says so, mostly to herself. He doesn’t comment and merely stares at another direction away from her. She’s beginning to feel bad for Sasuke. It can’t hurt to get to know him a little bit. She sighs before saying,</p><p>“Okay Sasuke seeing that you’re still here I get the feeling that you have nothing better to do. So, wanna take a walk with me?” He turns his head to look at her and tilts his chin to indicate her to start walking.</p><p>“All right.” They walk side by side at an arm’s length. Most of their journey is either silent or accompanied by short replies and statements like,</p><p>“So you’re in the same college as Naruto?” and he will just reply with an “Aa.” She can see he’s not much of a talker.</p><p>“How long have you known him?”</p><p>“Since we were three.” At this she widens her eyes.</p><p>“Oh. How come I’ve never seen you before. Did you previously go to the same school as Naruto when you were younger?” Sakura had been in the same school as Naruto for as long as she could remember so she will definitely recognize Sasuke if he did too.</p><p>“No. I moved abroad for several years and just came back last year.”</p><p>“Oh.” That makes sense. Her interest towards this man starts to grow. Her attention is drawn to him as she pays attention to his expressions.</p><p>“Where did you go?” Though Sasuke seems a bit disturbed with all these questions directed at him.</p><p>“China. I had to follow along with my brother.”</p><p>“Ah.” She’s just about to ask him if he has any siblings. Now she knows. “How old is your brother?” That question seems to bother him by the way his figure stiffens. He doesn’t answer and it only makes Sakura even more uncomfortable if they aren’t already.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll stop prodding. I’ll tell you some things about myself. I’m eighteen, only child, and I’ve known Naruto since we were nine. I’m currently a premed student at Konoha University.“ She observes how his expression begins to relax. She might as well continue rambling on just about anything if that’ll help ease the awkwardness away.</p><p>“You know I’ve never been to China. I bet it must be lovely. I’ve heard a lot about it. I’ve been to several places like Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea. They are amazing but I still think Konoha’s the best. It’s home after all. But it does seem intriguing to visit other places. I think I want to visit America some time soon, or maybe go on a camping trip in the suburbs. Just me and some friends of mine.” Sasuke briefly glances at Sakura and is interested at how pensive she is at her own words. He doesn’t talk much anyway and he might not realize that he’s starting find her company… enjoyable. Their walk is mostly dominated with her talking. The distance between them gets smaller and smaller as their hands occasionally brush over each other. It sends electricity throughout their body. It’s obvious this elicits a reaction from them by how she’s getting a bit flustered and how he turns his head to the other direction.</p><p>They may not realize the red thread linking their fingers together, but Sasuke seems to have when he suddenly widens his eyes the moment he looks at his hand. He wiggles it around a little bit, tugging it and he’s certain it’s not going to come off. Sakura however doesn’t seem to notice the change in Sasuke’s behavior.</p><p>After a few steps, Sasuke speaks.</p><p>“Sakura.”</p><p>“Oh sorry. Am I boring you to death?”</p><p>“No, it’s just. I have to go. I just remember that my dad needs me to run some errands.” Little does she know, that is the biggest lie he has ever told.</p><p>“Oh okay. Well hopefully I’ll see you again?” Oh he will definitely see her some time soon. Especially when they’re close with Naruto.</p><p>“Aa.”</p><p>“Bye, Sasuke. It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>“Aa. Nice meeting you too.” As they walk their separate ways, he keeps glancing to the thread tied around his finger and examines it. Sakura might not be able to see it, but she seems to feel a tug on her finger several seconds later.</p><p>Maybe it’s the universe’s way of bringing them together.</p><p>Maybe their meeting is <em>destiny</em> after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>